Youth
by dontforgettheeggos
Summary: Pretty much Hamilton but in modern times. The main characters are at Clear Lake Camp. I suck at summaries but like I don't really care. Lots of Lams, and Mullette (Mulligan X Lafayette) are in the spotlight often, and Jeffmads appear sometimes. Rated T just in case. Any typos are my keyboards fault.
1. Chapter 1: The Bus

**A/N: Hi guys! So, this is my first story, and I'd say I like it so far! If you have been to any kind of camp whatsoever, its probably different than the one I've been to. Im basing this story off of MY experience at camp, not yours. There are references to other things, try and spot them! Also, the reason the beds aren't bunk beds are because theres a new excuse for Laurens and Alex to sleep together ;D**

He had been waiting for five days.

John officially hated waiting, unlike Aaron Burr, who's advice was always "Talk Less", "Smile More" or "Wait for it".

Waiting was annoying. John had been longing to go to camp, to be with Alexander, as his bed buddy.

Boy, was John excited. So excited, that he could run all the way to Alex's house and drag him to camp. He was just, too excited.

Soon enough, the bus pulled up, and John hopped on. "COME SIT BACK HERE!" Alex shouted, scooching over so John could sit next to him.

"Okay, okay, damn. It's not like I WOULDN'T sit next to you." John said, but only in his head so noone could hear him but himself.

"Hey." John said as he plopped into the seat next to Alex.

"HIIIIIIII JOHNNNNNNNNN" Alex said, almost screaming.

"Shh, be a bit quieter, or else the bus driver's gonna kick you off!" John giggled.

"Shut up, John." Alex said, gritting his teeth, soon bursting into laughter. For a moment, they were quiet and peaceful. And then that moment ended.

Hercules stormed into the bus, running to the seat across from Alex and John. "HEY GUYS!" He screeched, making the whole bus look at him. Then Lafayette bounced over to them.

"Bonjour, mon ami." Lafayette said to Alex, and said a simple "Hi" to John, and John rolled his eyes while Lafayette sat down next to Hercules like a girl would.

Alex whispered to John, "Don'tcha think that Herc and Laf should start dating now? I mean, their relationship looks like it's progressing. Besides, they look cute together."  
"Yeah, I guess." John whispered back, getting out his notebook to draw some turtles. Ever since Alex had met the "Trouble Trio" he'd been saying that Herc and Laf should start dating.

John felt; and heard; a slight vibration come from his pocket. His sister had texted him.

 **MarthaCool:** Hey bro! U camp yet? Txt me when u get there!

John sighed and texted her back, slightly amused at how she shortened "You" to "U".

 **turtleboi:** We r not there yet. We're about 1/4 of the way there. Now stop texting me. Im trying to talk to Alex.

 **MarthaCool:** Your booooooooooyyyyyyyfrieeeeeendddd?

 **turtleboi:** SHUT UP MARTHA!

John was glad his and his sister's conversation was over. John suddenly became really tired, because the previous night he had stayed up until 1:49 AM reading fanfiction. John reached into his backpack to get his pillow, Alex watching. John couldnt find his pillow. _God damnit. I left it at home. Fuck._

"Um... John, you can use my, um, shoulder, if you want to..." Alex said.

"S-Sure. It wouldn't hurt to sleep for a minute..." John said, studdering, blushing over his thousands of freckles on his face. "Only if thats okay with you..."

"Yeah! Its cool, bro!"

John leaned in on Alex, head resting on his shoulder. _His skin is so smooth, like an actual pillow._ He soon fell asleep thinking about Alex.

 **A/N: Welp, I hope you enjoyed! If you can't tell, the references: "Only in his head so noone could hear him but himself" is kinda quoting Dork Diaries, it was kind of random, but I thought it fit with the story, so yeah. Also there's** **"For a moment, they were quiet and peaceful. And then that moment ended." That references Tangled, the 2010 Disney movie. Since I used to be obsessed with that movie, for some reason, I had to include a reference to that. Sorry if it was short, in my notebook its 5 pages long, but its probably because I write big. No other notes, so I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Friends

**A/N: Well, Hi! So here's chapter two... Yeah, it's short. In my notebook, the first three chapters are all 5 pages, but soon I'll start making them 7-10 pages so they'll be longer! While writing this, I'm listening to This is: Hamilton on Spotify because it has all of the Hamilton Mixtape songs on it x3 Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! (Also: Washington an american musical is Hamilton but with George Washington, I mixed It up yAYYYAYAYAYYAYAYAY)**

"John! John, wake up!" Alex whisper-screamed into John's ear. "We're at camp now!"

"W-what?" John studdered, rubbing his eyes. "We're there? Already?"

"I mean, duh! Its been like, what, 45 minutes!"

John looked out of the window. _Clear Lake Camp._ He was astonished at how beautiful it was. The lake was a pretty, clear blue, and everything manmade was blending in with the trees. The girls dorm, the boys dorm, and the main cabin were all a leaf-colored green.

The animals scurrying around the trees and the lakeshore made everything look so alive.

"Alright everyone!" Mr. Washington shouted to the kids in the bus. "Everyone line up, starting with the front rows! Don't forget your luggage!" 

Then Mr. Adams said "Link arms, hold hands, tie your feet together, or something, but be attached to your bed buddy please! It may seem weird, but thats how we can tell who's bunk buddies with who."

While Mr. Adams was talking, Alex mocked his mouth movements and whispered "Blah blah blah"

Alex and John grasped eachother's hands. In their other hands was all their luggage. They walked into the boy's dorm being placed in the Left wing. Alex was ut on the left side of the bed, John on the right. The beds were small, so what the camp instuctors did was push the beds together and say that's that.

Alex shoved his bedspread and blanket on his side of the bed, being decorated with the stars from Washington: An American Musical logo. John, on the other hand, placed his turtle bedspread and blanket on his side. Alex kept his things in his luggage, besides his notebook, pencils, and water bottle. John just pushed his stuff out of his luggage and into his little cubby hole near the bed. Their pillows had pictures of eachother on them, as they were crushing on eachother rEAALLLL hard and could not work up the courage to confess their feelings to the other.

"Alright boys, it's time for lunch!" Mr. Washington said after John and Alex had finished getting settled in. "Don't forget your shoes and jacket!" Alex and John were first in line, as they already had their shoes and jacket on. They ran to the main cabin, one behind another, watching the girls walk out of their dorm while waiting at the door.

The friends, Lafayette and Hercules behind them, stepped into the main cabin. The first thing they saw was the 'Brown Chairs' where the kids went to sit if they were in trouble. They saw the shop that Alex and John would be buying souveniers from. They saw the green carpets and the log walls, pictures lining them. Taking in all of the extra details, they stepped into the dining hall. There were chairs and tables arranged in an organized way. Non-suprisingly, Alex and John sat next to eachother, Lafayette and Hercules joining them. There were two seats left, one reserved for a teacher. The extra spot was taken by Aaron Burr.

"Um... Aaron? I thought you didn't like us." Hercules said sarcastically. "Why are you sitting here instead of sitting next to your friends?"

"I don't know..." Aaron replied. "I can't sit by Sam because he's sitting with Eliza, Can't sit by William because he's sitting next to Sam, and not by Charles... because..." He stopped and blushed.

"C'mon, Burr, spill the beans!" John shouted, while Lafayette was getting the food for the table as the hopper. He walked back with a small bowl of beans, Burr picking them up and spilling them. "Oops."

"Ugh, Burr, I mean TELL US! Don't litterally spill the beans!"

"Okay, I'll tell you." He said as Lafayette sat down. "But just... don't tell ANYONE." He said, his face flushing to a dark red color.

 **I get mad at cliffhangers too, don't worry. So there's that chapter!**  
 **Just so you guys know, my schedule is one chapter every 1 or 2 days, it depends on whether I can get on the computer or not. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Teacher

**A/N: Hi guys! 3rd chapter, huh? Welp, yay! Also, Guest Ash Lyn, your review made my day! I was at school when I read it, and when I did read it, I laughed in the middle of class (And everyone stared at me o.o)**

 **Well, lets let gay ships be gay ships and finish what Burr was saying in the last chapter!**

"I-I-I'm.." Burr said, studdering.

"C'mon, Burr, spit it out, we won't judge!" Alex said, smiling.

"I-I'm... I think I'm bisexual... er... yeah..." He said, face flushed with red.

"Y-You are?!" Hercules said, astonished.

"Yeah..." Burr said, standing up, getting ready to move.

"No, no! Its okay! We totally accept you, right guys?" Alex said, gleaming.

Alex had randomly drawn a blank face, then asked Burr a question. "Who do you like...?"

"Ch-ch-Charles Lee..." Burr said blushing. **Quick A/N: I do not ship Charles Lee x Burr XD It was random, this ship won't be mentioned anymore in the story, don't worry.**

After about four minutes of sitting there, quiet, the boys started talking about random things like "Kill John Cena with a pickle" for the rest of lunch.

Everyone cleaned up and headed to the Rec Room leaving the hoppers behind. Noone knew what class they would be in, but they would soon find out.

Mr. Ben was waiting for them.

"okay everyone sit down!" He said in a VERY low but gay-sounding voice.

"Today we are going over the rules! Rule number one is..." He said and went over the rules and this 'five finger contract' and boring things like that.

"What in their right fucking minds would give them the idea: Oh! Maybe we should use the middle finger, the 'Fuck You!' finger as RESPECT! Because Fuck YOu means you're being respectful. Yeah. Right." John said to Alex sarcastically.

"Okay boys and girls, now we are going to introduce you to your teachers. Also, remember your class name!" Mr. David said. "Mr. Washington's class, your teacher is Miss Froggy, in the Gray Treefrogs class."  
"Hi guys! I'm gonna be your teacher for the week! When I say a word that starts with a P and ends with an N, line up!" She said in a Tennessee accent. "Pumpkin!" she screamed, signalling Mr. Washingtons class to line up. Their class of 20 kids stormed down the stairs, following Miss Froggy.


	4. Chapter 4: Gray Treefrogs

**A/N: Guys im SOOO SORRY for the wait! We had a fucking snow day on friday AND monday so YAY.**

 **I'm afraid i can only do 3 chapters today, but tommorow there'll be 4 more! I promise!**

"Put'cher jackets on the hooks over 'ere and go into the class!" Miss Froggy shouted to the class.

After the whole class put their jackets up (Besides Alex; He wears his jacket alot, and John thinks it's cute) they walked into the class.

"So, we're doing a pre-test today, Everyone grab a pencil!" Miss Froggy said, getting out the pencils and papers.

Alex sped through the text, noticing the small errors and corrected them. John noticed one or two of the errors and corrected them; Alex helped him with that. Lafayette and Hercules were both really slow, but that was because Lafayette is French and Hercules had to say some words for him to understand.

When everyone finished, Miss Froggy called on everyone in the class to tell her their names and their favourite scents. She started with Alex and made her way through the class.

"Alexander Hamilton, and my favourite scent is vanilla." (Alex was hiding the fact that his favorite scent was really the smell of John)

"Im John Laurens In The Place To Be and my favorite scent is chocolate and vanilla."

"Oui Oui mon ami, je'mappelle Lafayette! My favorite scent is sea mist."

"brrah! Brrah! I am Hercules Mulligan! My favorite scent is bubble gum."

"My name's Thomas Jefferson, and my favourite scent is the scent of money!"

"My name is James Madison, and my favourite scent is blush. Don't ask why."  
"Im Charles Lee! I'm a general, WHEEEEEE! My favourite scent is cupcake!"

"Hear ye! My name is Samuel Seabury, and my favourite scent is pickle."

"My name is Angelica and my favourite scent is apple."

"I'm Eliza and my favourite scent is fig."

"And I'm Peggy and my favourite scent is jasmine!"  
"I'm Maria and my favourite scent is also jasmine.*"

Once they finished saying their names and favourite scents it was time for rest hour. Everyone rushed upstairs and out the main cabin's door and to the dorms.

 **A/N: *for Peggy and Maria i chose Jasmine beCAUSE THEY'RE PLAYED BY HER DUH**

 **omg the next chapter has lots o' lams**

 **this was short im sorry, I wanted to interpret what i learned at SCHOOL to the STORY but YAY so yeah xD**


	5. Chapter 5: Drawing Us

**A/N: Back in chapter 3, I'm so sorry it was short! By the way, a kid at cam DID say "Kill John Cena with a pickle" at lunch once, and on the five finger contract the middle finger is respect. YAY**

 **Again, I'm gonna let gay ships be gay ships. Again. :D**

The boys walked ran into the dorms and went inside the coat room to hang up their jackets/coats and put away their shoes. Alex and John hung up their coats next to eachothers. They raced to the endtrance of the left wing, and heard a 'BLEEP!'

"It is now wing time. You may talk to the boys in your wing only." Mr. David said on the announcements.

They walked in and sat on their bed. "So, what do YOU want to do?" Alex asked John.

"What do YOU wanna do?" JOhn responded.

 _I wanna kiss you,_ Alex thought while Thomas Jefferson- the little bitch- walked by.

"Hey love-birds!" Thomas said, leaning on the bed.

"What do you want, Thomas?" Alex complained.

"Y'know, I've done a lot of research, and I found something out!" Thomas declared, Alex sighing.

"What did you learn, for once?" Alex asked.

"I learned that I hate you." Thomas teased.

"Suprising." Alex said, sarcastically.

"Fuck off, Thomas." John said.

"It is now time for quiet time. Everyone get in your beds and we'll play the story."

Alex and John layed down, Alex writing about politics, John drawing turtles.

"Wow, John, those look so, real." Alex said, blushing a bit. "Can you draw people?"

"Yeah! I am pretty good at that." John said, turning the page. "Who should I draw?"

"You and me." Alex said, regretting it. "Er, i mean, if you want to, you dont have to..." But John had already started drawing them. He drew two circles very faintly. He drew the faint outlines of their bodies and went back up to the heads. He made them look at eachother, and then went back to the bodies, finishing that quickly. He then drew their hands grasping one another's. He added some blush to their faces (Making sure to add freckles to himself) He finished by the time the story finished playing.

 **A/N: Okay yeah heres the LAMS#IUHWIBUIWBUIGHIOKLS**

 **If you want to find the drawing that he did *Not really, I did it* Go to my devaintart, which is told in my profile.**

 **In 4 or 5 more chapters, guess what?**

**Im not gonna spoil it :)**

 **Meanwhile instead of doing another chapter im drawing a picture. YAY**


	6. Chapter 6: Dinner

**A/N: SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONGGG**

 **IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY TO KNOW THAT PEOPLE SAY THAT THEYRE MY NUMBER 1 FAN**

 **agHHHH**

 **I cannot write about dinner. Its boring. so heres what I have and something bonus at the end (I wonder what ITS ABOUT HUH)**

"Wow, John, thats beuatiful. I wish I could be a good drawer like you.' Alex complimeted.

"But your'e a very good writer." John recalled.

"But a picture is worth a thousand words." Alex argued.

"Alright, you win." John finished, Alex satisfied for once.

"EVERYONE LINE UP! ITS TIME FOR DINNER!"

Alex and John were first in line again. They all raced to the main cabin, running to their classes. Once they got to the cabin, they were greeted with Mr. Washington and Miss Froggy numbering their hands.

"What are these for?" Hercules asked.

"We're doing gaming groups. You'll get more information after dinner." Mr. Washington said.

Dinner went by like a breeze, and soon they were in the Rec Room.

 **A/N: this isnt even about dinner anymore xD**

 **so i havent added much really related to the actual MUSICAL besides the characters xD**

 **AND SORRY, they don't even live in New York. Sowwy.**

 **They live in Michigan. End Of Story.**


	7. update Chapter 7

okay

so its pretty much been forever since i started this

so im not gonna continue it

sorry for disappointing you all

legit though im not really That in the hamilton fandom anymore

im more of a marvel person now

but i still love bway

(to the person who was talking about the leeburr stuff: OKAY LEEBURR IS THE BEST SHIP MK,, IM REAL SORRY I CUT IT OUT OF THIS FIC :(( )


	8. Chapter 8

if i ever continue this story, let me just say

i shall let leeburr happen.

you're welcome.


End file.
